Karma Chameleon
"Karma Chameleon" 'is the fourth episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. The episode originally aired on October 13, 2002 on CTV Television and on October 21, 2002 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin, Shelley Scarrow and Claire RossDunn and directed by Stefan Scaini. The episode shares its title with a song of the same name by Culture Club. Main Plot After a hard couple of months since her ''ecstasy problem, Ashleyisdone with feeling alone and left out from her old group that contained Paige, Jimmy, and Spinner. So to try to make things right, Ashley apologizes to Paige and Jimmy about what she did that one day. Jimmy forgives her hoping they could have another chance at love, but Paige is skeptical with Ashley but forgives her...somewhat, saying that if her friends are right about her, then all is forgiven, but if not, then she "better watch out". Later that day when Ashley and Terri are getting ready for picture day, Sean then calls Ashley and asks her out. Ashley is enlightened and says yes. After the phone call Ashley thinks that her life is going perfectly until Terri tells her that she thinks it isn't such a great idea to go out with Sean when Jimmy wants to get back together with her, but Ashley brushes it off telling Terri that she'll understand "if someone loves you." Terri is offended, but when Ashley apologizes Terri only hears half of it. The next day at picture day word gets around that Ashley is going out with Sean, which seems like she apologized to Jimmy for no reason and that she doesn't want a relationship with him. When word gets to Paige, she believes Ashley hasn't changed at all and tells Jimmy. Jimmy attacks Sean, and realizes that Ashley never wanted him. Eventually Jimmy calls Ashley a slut, Paige outcasts Ashley, and Sean gives up one her after she cancels their movie date. He starts to question why, but then he realizes it's because of her apology to Jimmy. When it's time to take pictures, Paige, with her clique, motions Terri to come over. Terri abandons her old best friend, and Ashley is left crying without any friends. She takes her freshman school photo with a tear rolling down her cheek. Subplot Toby finally finds the perfect girl for him. But the problem is that the girl, Kendra, is Spinner's adopted sister. Spinner tells Toby to stay away from his little sister, so Toby obeys. When Kendra found out that Toby wasn't hanging out with her anymore because he was afraid of her brother, she gets upset and calls him a coward. Eventually Toby sticks up for himself and tells Spinner that he's hanging out with Kendra no matter what. Spinner tells him that he could "rip Toby's bowel out and eat it for breakfast." Toby tells him he'll risk that in order to hang out with Kendra. Spinner concedes and allows them to be friends, promising to break Toby's arm if he hurts her. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Karma Charmeleon" by Culture Club. *This is the first appearance of Kendra Mason, the adopted, younger sister of Spinner Mason. *This is the first appearance of Ellie Nash and Daphne Hatzilakos. |-| Gallery= 204kendratoby.png 801karmachameleon.png Karma1.jpg Ash.jpg adfgffwefd.jpg kendra1.jpg toby1.jpg sjph.jpg erwawf.jpg dagsfshrggfd.jpg restroomspinnertoby.jpg spinnerandtoby.jpg paigeandterri.jpg gfsdg.jpg flirtykendra.jpg flirtytoby.jpg concernedspinner.jpg tobyjtkendra.jpg seanjimmy.jpg jimmyashley.jpg paigeandashley.jpg tendra.jpg animation.gif seanandashley.jpg ellieandashley.jpg spinnerkendratoby.jpg paigehazelashley.jpg paigehazelterri.jpg File:204 002.jpg File:204 004.jpg File:204 005.jpg File:204 007.jpg File:204 001.jpg File:204 003.jpg File:204 006.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch (voice only) Supporting Cast *Richard Bauer as photographer *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Maria Vacratsis as Sheila Absences *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Karma Chameleon on Putlocker Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2